1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to vehicle windows and, more specifically, to a latch mechanism for fold down vehicle windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicles, in particular, automobiles, are provided with several windows which are openable to allow increased ventilation. Typically, an automobile can be provided with openable side windows and side vents. The side window are prvovided of a regulator mechanism or either the manually operated type, i.e., cranked by a handle, or powered by a motor to cause the window to be selectively raised and lowered. Some windows, such as rear side windows, have also been pivotally mounted on the vehicle to enable them to be pivoted outward about one edge to a partially opened position.
It has also been known to mount the rear window or backlight for movement between raised and lowered positions. Such rear windows are mounted in vertically extending tracks such that they can may be raised or lowered by a drive mechanism for storage in the trunk of the vehicle.
However, the recent popularity of smaller sized cars has reduced the overall trunk space within the vehicle thereby reducing the amount of available space for a retractable rear window or backlight. This is particularly true on vehicles having a rear or mid-mounted engine in which case there is no space available for storing the window within the vehicle. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a mechanism which enables a rear window or backlight in a vehicle to be selectively opened, particularly in a smaller sized vehicle. It would also be desirable to provide a rear window or backlight for a vehicle which can be held in an open position during movement of the vehicle. It would also be desirable to provide a latch mechanism for a fold-down rear vehicle window which will securely hold the window in the down position during operation of the vehicle. It would also be desirable to provide a latch mechanism for a fold-down rear vehicle window which prevents interference between the window when in the down position and the rear deck lid is raised.